


Everything I Do, I Do It For You

by Cb_w



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abortion, Abortion Kink, Abusive Relationships, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Abortion, Kuroneo, Kuroneon, Manipulative Relationship, Murder Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadistic Chrollo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/pseuds/Cb_w
Summary: Lagi-lagi, Neon hamil karena hubungannya dengan Chrollo.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Everything I Do, I Do It For You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Everything I Do, I Do It For You (Eng)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189257) by [Cb_w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/pseuds/Cb_w)



“Kamu bener-bener serius minta aku melakukannya lagi?”

“Iya, Neon. Kamu kan tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi kalau kamu tetep mau lahirin anak itu.”

Air mata menetes di pipi gadis muda berambut panjang itu. Minuman didepannya sudah tak tersentuh lagi.

“Ini yang keempat kali... kamu minta aku bunuh anak kita.”

“Aku juga sedih, sayang.” Chrollo berkata dengan nada sedih yang palsu ,”Tapi kamu masih sekolah. Keputusan aku ya... demi kamu.”

“Kamu jangan nangis disini donk.” Pria berambut hitam yang duduk diseberangnya pindah dari kursinya dan mengelap air mata Neon dengan lembut.

“Aku ga bisa, Chrollo. Ini anakku, ini anak kita.” Ia terisak ,”Gimana bisa kamu selalu tenang tiap kali kamu suruh aku... BUNUH ANAK KAMU!”

Orang-orang disekitar mereka pun mulai melirik ketika Neon menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

“Udah, ayo kita pulang aja.” Chrollo berbisik, mencoba menjauh dari keramaian disekitar mereka.

Tapi Neon hanya hening tak menjawab. Melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadis itu, Chrollo tak tahan semakin menikmati pemandangan itu.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang menarik.

Chrollo harus mengakui, awalnya ia memacari anak sekolah yang sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya itu hanya karena... nafsu.

Menurut Chrollo, Neon itu sangatlah menarik. Ia cantik, ia lucu, ia menggemaskan, dan ia membuatnya puas. Gadis itu juga naif dan agak bodoh karena mau saja menerima minuman dari orang tak dikenal, lalu percaya saja pada kebohongan yang diberikan pada keesokan harinya.

"Sayang, kalo kamu terus nangis begini, gimana kalau kita akhiri saja hubungan kita?” Chrollo berkata dengan nada serius walau dalam hati, ia hanya bercanda. Chrollo tidak mau melepas gadis itu. Ia juga sangat yakin kalau gadis itu takkan rela melepas hubungan mereka, dan dia benar.

“Putus?” Neon bereaksi dengan pucat ,”Jangan. Aku ga mau putus sama kamu.”

Neon memegang lengan Chrollo secara refleks, memohon. Bagaimana mungkin pria ini minta putus setelah ia sudah mengandung dan membunuh anaknya tiga kali?

“Aku cinta kamu, Chrollo.”

“Aku juga cinta kamu, Neon.” Chrollo menjawab dan melanjutkan dengan nada kasihan yang juga palsu ,“Tapi kamu kayaknya tersiksa pacaran sama aku, Neon.” 

“Papamu gak bakal setuju. Jadi kamu harus merahasiakan pacaran sama aku.“ Chrollo melanjutkan sandiwaranya sambil menahan agar tidak tertawa.

“Biarin aja. Aku ga peduli apa kata papa.”

“Tapi kamu juga gak setuju kan buat aborsi bayi kita kali ini...”

Chrollo menatap wajah Neon dengan tatapan kosong ,“Aku ini cuma nyakitin kamu doang.”

“Aku mau kok.” Air mata yang tadinya berhenti pun kembali mengalir lagi di pipi Neon ,“Aku setuju...buat aborsi bayi kita.”

“Kalau begitu, kamu bisa jangan nangis disini?”

* * *

“Lepasin. Aku gak mau.” Neon menepis ciuman Chrollo di tengkuknya.

“Kamu kenapa? Biasanya kamu semangat.”

“Kamu udah gila ya. Aku itu lagi hamil. Hamil gara-gara kita begini terus.”

“Terus kenapa? Apa kamu bakal hamil double gitu kalau kita lakukan lagi?”

Neon tak tahan merasa kesal mendengar ucapan Chrollo yang tidak berempati.

“Jangan sentuh aku. Aku lagi gak mood.” Neon berjalan menjauh sebelum Chrollo menahan tangannya dan mendorongnya ke ranjang disamping mereka.

“Kata siapa kamu boleh menolak? Kamu itu milikku.”

Chrollo meraba leher Neon perlahan seolah akan mencekiknya. Ia tidak mau melepaskan gadis itu.

“Atau kamu mau kita putus?”

Neon menggeleng perlahan dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang penuh dengan rasa takut.

“Bagus...” ucap Chrollo sebelum ia mendapatkan ciuman basah dan penuh nafsu yang diinginkannya.

Tangannya mulai meraba perut Neon dan kebawah. Sebelum perlahan kembali lagi ke bagian rahimnya

“Bayi kita... sayang sekali ya?” ia berkata ditengah ciuman mereka. Kali ini dengan nada kecewa yang tulus.

Neon mengangguk dengan air mata yang meleleh. Dan lagi-lagi, Chrollo menghapus air matanya dengan lembut.

Pada awalnya, ia memacari gadis itu hanya karena nafsu. Tapi semakin banyak mereka bercinta, ia semakin menyukai gadis itu. Lebih dari yang ia rencanakan di awal.

Sejenak Chrollo membayangkan kehidupan yang berbeda. Anak yang memanggilnya ‘papa’ dan sosok anak itu bersama Neon menyambutnya di rumah. Tapi untuk sekarang, mereka tidak bisa hidup seperti itu. Dan hanya kenikmatan sadistik yang ada di ubun-ubunnya.

“Aku senang kamu mau membunuh buat aku.” Ia berbisik ,“Teruslah begini sayang.”

Neon hanya merintih ketika ia merasakan rasa sakit yang familiar diantara pahanya. Ia terlalu sering merasakan rasa sakit itu untuk tahu sebentar lagi perasaan itu akan berubah menjadi kenikmatan yang adiktif dan ia akan ikut menikmati sambil meneriakkan nama Chrollo berulang kali.

“Jangan lupa... Kamu milikku. Badanmu milikku.” ia mengingatkan sambil mengerang pelan.

“Ah... Iya.. aku milikmu Chrollo...” Neon pun mendesah lagi ,“Chrollo... ”


End file.
